Valentine Fever
by Kat the Writer
Summary: Rated T for minor blood and violence. The Straw Hat crew are mixed into a conspiracy as they land on an island dedicated to Valentine's Day. Couples include ZoroAura, SanjiNami, and slight UsoppPiper.
1. The Island of Amore

**Hiya, peeps! Here is my second One Piece story. This time, however, I've written a story of multiple chapters. This is a Valentine's Day special, even though it's a day late. Sorry about that!**

**This story is dedicated to SweetStar17 for the use of her fan-character, Aura, and to everyone who can support Aura/Zoro, a little Piper (my fan-character)/Usopp, and Nami/Sanji. Also, I apologize ahead of time if this story feels rushed. So, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One Piece; Eiichiro Oda-sensei owns One Piece and its characters. I only own my original character, Piper. Aura is owned by SweetStar17. All other miscellaneous characters and Amore Island are completely made up just for this story.**

**Note: This story takes place before meeting Vivi and Chopper, so you won't be seeing them. Sorry!**

**-----**

Valentine Fever

Chapter One: The Island of Amore

---

'_Welcome to the island of romance and love, Amore Island! Everyday is Valentine's Day, so spend each day with your one true love and live in complete bliss._

_-Amore Island manager'_

"So we just landed on an island of love? Sounds interesting," Nami said as she finished reading the welcome sign by the beach shore.

The Straw Hat pirates had previously decided to supply more materials after traveling a long way from Loguetown and recruiting two new members, both musicians. The bright sun shining above revealed a bustling town of lovers and merchants going from one place to another in an air of sweet bliss, just as the sign read.

Each of the pirate crewmates came out to check on the surroundings before exiting the ship. The first to come out was Nami, since she agreed to read the sign and detect the geography of the island.

Next was Luffy, the rubber captain immediately jumping off the ship to run on the beach shore. After him came Usopp, the long-nosed marksman, and Piper, the purple-haired musician; these two ran to Luffy to join him in an energetic race.

After the seventeen-year-olds, Zoro and Aura climbed down together and stood next to Nami to read the sign. They both blushed and smiled to each other as they held hands. They were definitely going to enjoy this break.

Lastly came Sanji, who climbed down and observed the "love is in the air" feeling in the atmosphere and became googly-eyed himself. He noodle-danced his way to Nami with large hearts in his eyes and made offers to take her to town; all offers were denied, though.

"I have an idea!"

Everyone jumped as Luffy shouted amongst the group. They became silent as they waited for the captain's suggestion. Come to think of it, they were slightly surprised that he even had an idea…

Luffy grinned and continued. "How about we spend today doing special things for each other? Then we'll buy more supplies and leave by tomorrow!"

…and an impressive idea it was! The crew agreed, and most of them went ahead into the town. Sanji immediately set out to buy gifts for his beloved Nami-swan (and maybe check out some of the pretty girls along the way).

Zoro and Usopp decided to team up and secretly buy reservations to a restaurant that serves special food of romance. Zoro believed that this night would be perfect for spending personal time with his girlfriend Aura, a mermaid musician with pony-tailed brown hair and bright blue eyes. Usopp thought that this was the perfect opportunity to tell Piper about his feelings for her, since she greatly reminded him of his village friend, Kaya.

As the two guys left, the girls and Luffy stayed by the ship to think about how to spend the day successfully. They each decided to buy appropriate gifts for each of the crewmates to show thankfulness for the adventures so far.

Before they were able to enter the town, three young men from within the town walked up to the three girls with warming smiles on their faces, and they each introduced themselves to each girl.

The first guy, a redhead, addressed Nami while taking her hand gently. "I'm Brandon, an expert fisherman and chef around these parts. How about I show you around town and buy you some jewelry along the way?"

Nami's eyes glittered at the word "jewelry", and she grinned cheerfully. "Of course! You are buying, right?"

The redheaded man nodded and led Nami into town, the redheaded girl clinging to his arm playfully.

The second man, a tall brunette, lent his hand to Piper and stared into her eyes with his gentle eyes of black orbs. "My, what beauty hath come to me. I've never seen a more gorgeous angel in my life. You are indeed a princess to my eyes and heart. Shall I show you around, little lady?"

Piper giggled; she was easily amused by poetry and stories of romance and fun. She graciously took the man's hand and went with him into town.

The remaining individuals—Luffy, Aura, and the third man—stood facing each other for a moment in silence. Then the third man, who was blonde and quite muscular, offered his open hand to Aura.

"Fair maiden, shall we spend the day getting to know each other?"

Aura blushed and replied nicely, "I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend elsewhere."

"And yet he hasn't taken you with him to see the town? For shame, fair maiden. A man should take his time to shower his love with hospitality. Come, I shall respect any wishes you desire." With a small sigh, Aura agreed to go with the welcoming man.

This left the rubber captain standing alone in a confused daze.

-----

To be continued…


	2. Troubles and Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One Piece; Eiichiro Oda-sensei owns One Piece and its characters. I only own my original character, Piper. Aura is owned by SweetStar17. All other miscellaneous characters and Amore Island are completely made up just for this story.**

**Note: This story takes place before meeting Vivi and Chopper, so you won't be seeing them.**

**-----**

Valentine Fever

Chapter 2: Troubles and Jealousy

---

"Finally, we're ready for a great time with the girls. Let's go pick them up," Zoro said as he and Usopp exited the busy restaurant.

"Whew, who knew that restaurant would be nearly packed like that?" The marksman was about to continue when he suddenly froze in his place and signaled Zoro to stay by his side.

The swordsman didn't understand at first, but he soon figured from the troubled expression on the marksman's face that something was wrong. He looked towards the direction that his friend was facing and became slightly troubled himself.

He was witnessing his own girlfriend in the arms of another man his own age. It was the same with Usopp as he watched the brunette man hold the hand of his crush…and kiss her on the cheek.

The two girls seemed content with the other men, which crushed the hearts of the two male pirates. Zoro thought about interfering with the two couples, but Usopp reluctantly refused to get mixed into this new mess, since it would feel awkward for themselves and the girls. Zoro agreed but did not feel any calmer; the swordsman stomped away in a huff while trying to avoid seeing his girlfriend and the man who took her away from him.

Usopp gave out a soft sigh of sadness before following his friend's lead, his head hung low in disappointment at the thought of being too late to express his feelings to someone like Piper.

---

"Ahh, this ought to make Nami-san happy!"

The love cook Sanji exited a department store with two large bags in his hands. He was positive that his love would enjoy the gifts that he bought specially for the navigator.

Sanji was about to head back to the ship to hide the gifts for later, when he suddenly paused and dropped the bags. A look of horrified shock came upon him as he witnessed his beloved Nami with another man and noticing her look of enjoyment around this stranger. She was wearing a new gold necklace with compass charms, more than likely a gift from the redhead man.

The cook looked down in anger; not from Nami loving another man, but from the man himself. He grabbed the bags and quietly walked away from the sight.

---

"What was that about? I don't understand love at all."

Luffy pondered about what this "love" thing was that seemed to be spreading everywhere he visited. On a different note, he was feeling hungry. So the rubber pirate decided to grab a bite to eat and then buy special food for dinner for the entire crew.

He discovers a butcher shop and enters. Upon entry, a portly man greets him kindly and asks what kind of selection the captain wanted. With a large grin, Luffy responded, "Seven steaks, please!"

"Ahh, I have just the thing!" The man grabbed a bag and filled it with seven heart-shaped steaks. After tying up the bag, the man gave it to Luffy, who was excited to receive the meat.

"Wow, that's so cool! Thank you, mister!" With the bag of steaks in his arms, Luffy exits the butcher shop and heads back to the ship.

On his way there, he notices a wide bulletin board for village news and updates. A very tall, thin young gentleman with slick black hair and wearing a red business suit was posting a new message on the board. Soon afterwards, the gentleman left, leaving Luffy curious about the new message. He took a peek at the message and suddenly gasped and tensed as he read the message from top to bottom…

'_Tonight, at exactly midnight, three visiting young women shall be sacrificed to continue to spreading of Valentine Fever to the island. Admission is free to watch the blood spill as the key ingredient to the love potion is added, then spread in the air. Be at the town square on time._

_-Amore Island manager'_

Grasping the bag of steaks tightly, Luffy made a mad dash toward the Going Merry to deliver the shocking news.

"Zoro!! Usopp!! Sanji!!"

-----

To be continued…


	3. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One Piece; Eiichiro Oda-sensei owns One Piece and its characters. I only own my original character, Piper. Aura is owned by SweetStar17. All other miscellaneous characters and Amore Island are completely made up just for this story.**

**Note: This story takes place before meeting Vivi and Chopper, so you won't be seeing them.**

**Second Note: In this chapter and the last chapter, you will notice that I add a description to a specific pirate hunter in the crowd. She is one of my other fan-characters, but she won't be that important to this story. She may appear in future stories, though, so please do not use her without my permission. **

**-----**

Valentine Fever

Chapter 3: Conspiracy

---

Evening soon came upon the island, bright white stars shining above in the dark blue sky. The only light came from these stars, the full moon, and torchlight within the town.

Not too far from town, along the beach shore, Luffy climbed up onto the deck of Going Merry and ran into the kitchen. Much to his surprise, the captain found three of his crewmates already sitting in a heap of disappointment. Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji turn to face their captain, their saddened expressions not changing.

With a deep breath taken, Luffy was about to speak when the swordsman interrupted. "I don't want to hear it, Luffy. We just had a crappy day, and the last thing we need to hear is your happy-go-lucky fun…"

"But I—"

"For once, mosshead is right," Sanji interrupted. "That man took Nami-san away and claimed to be better than me. That's unforgivable…"

"Guys, I need to—"

"That's not as bad as a man tricking someone to believe that he loves that someone, but then it's not to be," Usopp interrupted further. "Piper must be suffering but doesn't know it…"

"Then there's Aura, who went out with this complete stranger and couldn't tell me," Zoro continued. "If I ever get a hold of those men, I'll—"

"Hey!!"

The three men jumped from being startled and looked at their captain, who was looking urgent.

"I read a message in town. Our friends are in trouble! They're going to be captured and killed!"

The crewmates became shocked from hearing the message, and at the same time relieved that the girls didn't go at will. They knew that the girls were smart enough to sense danger, but it came too late.

"You mean those men came to capture them?!" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, and they're going to be sacrificed at midnight! I read this on a board in town," Luffy explained frantically.

"Where will this be?" Usopp asked, a new-found confidence overcoming him.

"It's at the town square, wherever that is."

"What're we doing just sitting around here? We have to save our girls!" Sanji exclaimed. This, the guys agreed and immediately ran into the town.

---

At the opposite side of the island, Nami, Aura, and Piper were laying on their backs while staring up at the constellations in the night sky. The three charmers were sitting in a huddled circle not too far away from the girls.

"My, this has been one wonderful day," Nami said contently.

Aura sighed and added, "Yes, but I do feel bad for not telling Zoro and the others about this. They must be worried."

"Don't worry about them, Aura," the navigator assured with a smile. "They can surely handle themselves."

As Nami and Aura were talking to each other, Piper was watching the circle of men while on her back, her view upside-down. She couldn't help but notice one of the men, the muscular blonde, holding what looked like a crowbar. The musician sat up straight and slowly crawled towards the men to get a closer look.

When she was only a few inches away, the blonde man stood up straight and, with a glaring expression, quickly swung the crowbar at her head. Blood flew out and a painful gasp escaped as metal hit the side of the musician's head, immediately knocking her down unconscious.

At the sound of the metal, Nami and Aura turned their attention to the scene and became horrified at the sight. Their eyes widened with fear as they watched their friend fall.

"PIPER!!"

Aura looked around to find the source of the attack and tensed as she saw the bloodied crowbar in the hands of her charmer. Nami saw the same thing and glared coldly at him.

"_You_ did this?! You creep! Why did you do this?!"

The blonde only glared back at the two girls, but he also had a sinister smirk on his face. With only one step forward, he swung his crowbar at them. Hitting them on the top of their heads, he watched as they also fell unconscious.

Behind the blonde man, the brunette obtained a rope from his belt and tied the girls together to avoid escape if they woke up. The brunette then lifted the girls up with the help of the redhead, and the three began heading towards town.

"The boss will be expecting these three girls soon, you know," the redhead, Brandon, addressed to the other two men. "I'd say that these pretties were easy to take down, but what about their lovers?"

"No problem, Brandon," the blonde answered. "As members of the Flirtation Gang, our only jobs are to capture the sacrifices and kill them at the town square. The boss can handle the lovers. Right, Sherman?"

"Right, Tippei," the brunette, Sherman, said. "After this is all said and done, we get our reward and love is spread throughout this island for ten more years."

The blonde, Tippei, gave out a deep sigh. "We lose more girlfriends this way…"

---

An hour before midnight quickly came upon the island, the only light in town provided by lit torches along the outer perimeter of the town square. A large crowd, which turned out to be most of the entire town population, gathered inside the perimeter for the ceremony.

One person in particular, a visiting pirate hunter, was observing the atmosphere attentively. This navy-haired, ice-blue-eyed lady in black narrowed her eyes at the platform in the center of the square and noticed the three wooden poles and a cauldron that was boiling a pink liquid.

'This place…' she thought to herself, "there's something disturbing going on here. Although this is titled the Island of Love, I feel this love fading gradually. What's going on?'

A few feet away, Luffy and the guys arrived inside the square after hours of searching for the meeting place. Not much later, they notice all sound dying away as the attention of the crowd immediately turned to the platform. They pushed through the sea of people while moving towards the platform. The ceremony was about to begin as the manager of the island, clad in red, stood tall and ready to speak atop the platform.

"Citizens, it is that time again. Every ten years, I, Manager Danchou, require the blood of three young women for the love potion to work. This potion is what keeps the air around this island romantic; it is what makes this island Amore Island, and it is the only way to love at all in the world…Now, may the ceremony begin!"

The crowd watched in silence as the manager stepped aside, revealing the Flirtation Gang tying the girls to each wooden pole. Just as they were tightly binded, one by one they awoke from unconsciousness. The girls realized what was going to happen as Brandon took out a curved knife from his belt and slowly made his way towards the girls.

As this occurred, the Straw hat men were already halfway nearer to the platform, even though the crowd became thicker and harder to push through. Zoro gritted his teeth as he noticed the redhead man walking closer to his girlfriend with the knife pointing dangerously towards her heart.

"Aura!!"

The mermaid's head turned toward the direction of the call; tears slowly fell as she saw Zoro and her friends hurrying towards them. "Zoro! I'm sorry I followed these men!"

"It's not your fault, Aura!" Zoro shouted back. He unsheathed his swords and pushed his way closer to the platform.

Nami and Piper also turned to see the boys coming to rescue them. Nami looked on in shock as she saw the angered expression on their faces, all of the anger going to the men who ruined a planned night. Both girls cried from the relief of seeing their friends coming to their aid.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji shouted. "I still love you, my beloved!"

"Piper!" Usopp called. "The great Captain Usopp will save you!"

"Nami! Aura! Piper!" Luffy shouted. "We're not leaving without you!"

Aura was about to call back, but she gasped for breath as Brandon grasped her neck and held the curved knife to her heart. He raised the blade up high, ready to swing…

"Zoro!...Help!"

"Aura!!!"

-----

To be continued…


	4. Stopping a Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One Piece; Eiichiro Oda-sensei owns One Piece and its characters. I only own my original character, Piper. Aura is owned by SweetStar17. All other miscellaneous characters (excluding the pirate hunter) and Amore Island are completely made up just for this story.**

**Here's the final chapter! Yay!**

**-----**

Valentine Fever

Chapter 4: Stopping a Tragedy

---

"Don't you touch her!!"

Zoro knew that he had to act now before his girlfriend was killed. If only this crowd wasn't so tightly packed, then he would have enough running space to make it to the platform easier.

The redheaded man, Brandon, cruelly smirked as he held the knife above Aura's heart. He was ready to swing it down…when a stray bullet from within the crowd shot out and struck his back, knocking him off-balance.

A pair of ice blue eyes glared up at the platform, specifically at the manager. The hands, holding a smoking pistol, tightened its grip. "What cruel trick does that manager hold?" The pirate hunter whispered to herself. "It's obvious that he and the three other men are pirates, and my job is to eliminate all pirates from existence. It looks to me, however, that there are others to take care of this problem…"

Brandon gasped for breath as he stood back up with the knife in his hand. He wobbled back to Aura and raised the knife again.

Aura closed her eyes as she prepared for the worst. She was ready to feel a great pain in her heart…Instead, she heard the sound of clashing metal in front of her. She opened her eyes and smiled widely as she saw Zoro protectively stand in front of her, swords blocking the knife.

"You harm my girlfriend," Zoro growled, "and I'll kill you myself…"

The redhead didn't appear intimidated by the swordsman's threat. Instead, he raised his knife again to put up a fight. Much to his dismay, though, Brandon was suddenly sent flying off the platform as Sanji jumps up and lands a bone-breaking kick into his chest. The redhead is sent flying into the ocean, soon out of sight.

"Nobody messes with Nami-san and gets away with it."

"Sanji-kun!" Nami never thought she would admit this, but for once she was glad that the cook was rescuing her out of love.

The muscular blonde man, Tippei, sneered at the blonde cook and green-haired swordsman. He shouts a battle cry as he charges towards the two men with his crowbar at hand.

Zoro stands in a special stance as he positions himself for his signature technique.

"Oni…Giri!"

In a blink of an eye, Zoro slashes across the chest of Tippei, ending all threats from the blonde strongman. As Zoro sheathed his swords, the blonde collapsed on the ground along with the crowbar.

"Well, that was easy," Sanji commented while lighting a new cigarette, as the previous one had burned out.

"You all are forgetting something…"

Zoro and Sanji quickly turned to see the red-suited island manager, cross-armed and covered with glass shards, glaring at the two men. Beside him was the brunette, Sherman, pointing a dagger to Piper's heart while tightly grasping her hair in an uncomfortable manner.

Nami and Aura gasped in horror. "Piper!!"

The purple-haired musician painfully gasped from her hair being pulled up and cried in fear. "Please, let us go! Let go of my hair! It hurts!"

"Sorry, little lady…" Sherman whispered, "This is part of my job." He looked at Zoro and Sanji and asked, "Why don't you just give up now and leave?"

"Because…" Sanji started.

"You forgot something," Zoro finished with a smirk.

Sherman was about to question them when he noticed two small balls coming towards his face. It was then he realized what they were that he couldn't avoid.

"Exploding Stars!"

A large explosion occurred where Sherman was standing as he took the direct hit. A few feet away, where Sanji and Zoro are watching, Usopp steps up and stares angrily at the now charred and collapsed brunette.

"You made Piper cry…Her father would never forgive us if anything bad happened to her!"

Piper looked up at her savior with a smile and sparkling pink eyes. "Usopp-kun! Thank you!"

This would have been the right moment to free the girls and celebrate, if it wasn't for the final threat that stood between the men and the girls: the glass-covered Danchou, who was not at all amused at the men's displays of courage.

"Glass-Glass Flying Shards!!" Large pieces of glass shards were thrown from the manager's body and sent flying at all sides at the men's direction. None of the targets missed, creating deep cuts into their skins and causing them to scream in pain.

"Sanji-kun!!" "Zoro!!" "Usopp-kun!!"

Danchou laughed cruelly as he formed a bulky glass sword and walked towards the men. "So, you boys care so much about these ladies? Indeed, you three boys show much courage to come all this way, but it ends here. By midnight tonight, the new love potion shall be made out of the blood of these three ladies!"

"Uh, right…Sorry to break it to you," Sanji said, "but midnight was over five minutes ago, moron."

Danchou's face turned a dark red, the same as his suit, as deep anger overcame him. "…You despicable children!! The potion is now invalid thanks to you! You'll all die right here and right now!"

"Idiot! Love shouldn't be forced upon people with potions! It's a natural inner feeling from positive reactions to people we care about!"

Luffy's voice echoed in the manager's ears and caused him to boil even more than before. "Straw Hat…I'll destroy your so-called "natural love" with my own two hands and glass!"

"Not if I can stop you first!"

The manager quickly turned to the crowd and saw Luffy, with an arm stretched back, jumping towards him. The gentleman merely grinned and suddenly morphed his body into sharp shards of glass.

"Just try to stop the mighty power of Danchou with the power of the Glass-Glass fruit!"

Even with the manager Danchou's threat, the captain didn't change his course and proceeded to punch right into the gentleman's stomach. Glass shattered, blood flew, and a painful scream out of Luffy's and Danchou's mouths was all that was seen and heard as devil fruit users collided.

The gentleman's eyes rolled back as the force of the punch knocked him off the platform and into the crowd around him. The sea of people then proceeded to carry him away to where only the citizens know.

Luffy looked on at the knocked-out manager with a triumphant grin. "That guy needed some anger management. Hee, what an idiot!"

The crowd cheered for the Straw Hat pirates for helping them realize what love was really about and prepared to leave the square. Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji untied the girls from the poles while Luffy kicked the cauldron off of the platform, the incomplete concoction spilling out.

"Now," Zoro said, "let's get out of this place."

The rest of the crew agreed with the swordsman and made a run towards their ship.

---

"Well, at least we can still celebrate on Going Merry."

The crew happily agreed with Sanji as the ship began sailing away from the island of love. The chef was currently making dinner from the steaks that Luffy had bought, along with vegetables and dessert. Gifts were given and hearts were restored; all in all, a successful Valentine celebration for the crew.

"It's a shame that you don't have anyone to love, Luffy," Zoro said with a frown.

"What're you talking about Zoro? I love all of you, my nakama!" Luffy responded with a grin. This made everyone smile happily.

"Luffy, I think he meant a Valentine, that someone to love in a special way like us," Nami explained.

At that moment, a stray dart flew into the window of the kitchen, barely missing Luffy's head. Attached to the dart was a heart-shaped note. Piper took the note and read it to the crew out loud.

'_That was an amazing display of strength and courage, to the entire crew. Now that I know that you are pirates, however, I will be hunting you all down. Do not take this personally, for it is my job to hunt down all pirates._

_Until we meet again, Monkey D. Luffy, this is considered a valentine._

_Kunning Raechal'_

Usopp blinked in confusion as Piper finished reading the letter. "Raechal? A pirate hunter?"

Aura giggled and said, "I think Luffy just got a Valentine like the rest of us."

The captain tilted his head in confusion and muttered to himself, "What's a Valentine?"

-----

The End


End file.
